


Mage: Chapter 22- Hidden Memory's

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 22- Hidden Memory's

Chapter 22 - Hidden Memories  
Par 1 – Something Amiss  
Bip silently levitating lightly above the ground as he quietly pulled the door closed with his tail as he exited his bedroom. He began to hover his way towards the stairs leading towards the ground floor. Bip’s stomach let out a loud growl as he made his way downstairs.  
“Shh. Quite stomach.” Bip whispered to himself as he grabs his belly. “Sure dinner was great, but did Alex really need to hog it all for himself?”   
Bip looked up from his stomach only to see the door to his sister’s bedroom left wide open letting light pour out into the hallway.  
“Huh. What’s Emily doing up so late?”  
As Bip reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned to look into the room.  
“My… Dad?” Emily said, her eyebrows angling in confusion.   
A wave of horror suddenly overcame Liz as she heard Emily's next words.  
“But I never knew my father?”  
“What are you talking about? You had to have known him. You cant of seriously forgo…”  
Liz words were cut off as Bip approached her from behind, lightly resting his tail on her shoulder. Liz turned around to face Bip, noticing the serious expression etched onto his face.  
“Oh, Bip. What are you doing here?” Emily asked.  
“Just on my way to grab a snack when I noticed your light on,” Bip explained, his lips stretching into a false grin. “Anyway, it’s past your bedtime so we should get out of your hair.”  
Bip shifted his gaze back to Liz.  
“Shouldn’t we Liz,” Continued Bip, a hint of sternness in his voice.  
Liz looked back at Bip in confusion. She had never heard him take such a serious tone with her before. Without saying a word, she nodded her head slightly. The pair turned around and left the room. Bip reached out his tail, wrapped it around the handle and began to pull the door shut.  
“Night Emily. Sweet dream,” Bip said through the closing door.  
With the slightest of tap, the door came to a complete close plunging the pair into near-complete darkness. There was a brief uneasy silence between the pair as their eyes slowly adjusted.  
“What’s going on Bip? Why couldn’t she remember her Harry?” Liz asked.  
Bip faces the door without saying a word.  
“If I remember Alex was fifteen when Harry died. That would have made her what, 9? Maybe 10 years old? Old enough to have memories of her dad that’s for sure. So why does she have no memories of him? It doesn’t add up,” Liz continued.  
Bip continued to look at the door in silence.  
“Answer me!” Liz demanded.  
Bip let out a long sigh.  
“It’s not my place to explain, go see Alex. He’s probably still awake in the lounge room. He’ll tell you everything,”  
Bip returned to his silence. Liz turned around and began to stride towards the living room.  
Part 2 – Explanations  
Liz entered the lounge room, lit only by the light blue glow of the Tv. Alex laid lazily sprawled out on the couch, clutching the remote in his hand. He shifted from channel to channel, not stopping on a one for more than a moment.   
“Argh. Whys there never anything good on at night,” Alex muttered.  
Liz stomped over to Alex, snatching the remote away from him. She pointed the remote towards the Tv, muting what little sound came from it.  
“Hey what’s the big idea? What are you doing up this late anyway?” Alex snarled.  
“Tell me everything. Why Doesn’t Emily remember anything about your dad? And why are there no photos of him anywhere?” Liz demanded.  
“Huh. What are you going on abou…” Alex stammered, taken aback by Liz sternness.  
“Don’t bother trying to deny it. Bip practicality already came clean,” Liz interrupted.  
Alex sat up on the couch. He let out a long sigh as he shifted his gaze up to Liz.  
“Well. I guess there’s no use trying to hide it from you.” Alex said. “Emily doesn’t have any memories of our dad… because I took them all away.”  
A wave of horror came crashing down over Liz.  
“Wh… what do you mean you took them away? Why would you do something like that?”  
“Ahh,” Alex sighed. “It was just after he died. While our dad’s death had lit a fire under me and Bip to find out the truth, for her it had a very different effect. She wouldn’t speak or eat. She stopped going to school, she barely even left the house what so ever. Every night I would hear her up late crying to herself. You can't possibly understand what that’s like. No matter what I tried I just couldn’t get through to her. I couldn’t take it anymore, I had to do something to help her. So a few days before I left, I took all her memories of our dad away. Every moment shed ever spent with him, all the pain of his loss, gone,” explained Alex.  
Liz listened in horror at Alex explanation.  
“I can't believe what you’re saying. That’s just sick, How could you do something like that,”  
“You have no idea what it's like to watch someone you love destroy themselves like that! I did what I had to do to help her, and I’m not gonna apologies to you for it!” Alex gritted his teeth under his breath.  
Liz looked down at Alex, her eyes filling with disgust. She turned her head away from him to look towards the doorway.  
“I can't even look at you,” Liz muttered in a disapproving tone. “I’m going back to bed.”  
Liz walked off towards the doorway, Leaving Alex to sit in the darkness of his own regrets.  
Part 3 – The Next Morning  
Maria And Emily stood in the doorway across from Bip and Alex lit by the early morning sun. Maria squeezed Bip between her arms as tightly as she could manage.  
“It was so good to see you again. I wish that you could have stayed longer,” Maria said.  
“Can't you stay at least one more day. I barely get to see you nowadays,” Emily said, pleading to Alex with her eyes.   
Alex squatted down to meet Emily eye level.   
“I'm sorry Emily but I still have a lot I have to do, but I promise ill come and visit you again soon."   
Emily stretched out her arms, wrapping them around her brother tightly.  
“Ok. But you better keep your promise this time.”  
“Are you sure that you don’t want me to go wake up Liz?” Asked Maria.  
Alex stood back up and turned to face Maria.  
“It’s fine. I think it would be for the best if we went our separate ways,” Said Alex. “Anyway. We really should get going if we wanna catch the bus.”  
Alex turned around and began to walk down the stairs followed shortly behind by Bip. He raised his hand up over his shoulder to wave behind him.  
“See ya next time.”  
Part 4 –Remembrance  
Liz laid motionless staring up to the roof. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t stop thinking about the night prior and the horrors of Alex actions. A quite tapping began to echo through the room emanating from the door.  
“Yeah,” Liz called out in a monotone drone.  
The door slowly began to creak open revealing Emily behind. Liz sat up in her bed and looked over to the door.  
“Oh, Emily. I didn’t realize that it was you,” Liz stuttered. “Sorry about last night by the way.”  
Emily slowly waltzed into the room.  
“It’s ok really, would you mind if I took a seat,” Emily asked, gesturing towards the bed.  
Liz shifted over in the bed giving Emily space to sit down. Liz looked down to the ground briefly as she considered whether to reveal the truth to her. She looked back up to Emily.  
“Umm Emily… about last nigh…”  
“Alex removed my memories,” Emily interrupted matter of factly.  
Liz froze as she heard Emily's word.  
“Wh… What are you talking about… why would you think that” Liz nervously stuttered?  
“I've suspected it for a long time now, your reaction pretty much confirms it, ” Emily sighed. “A while ago, I started to feel like I was missing something. Like there where things that I should be able to remember but no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t. Then one day I started to have these weird flashes. I started remembering things that as far as I knew never happened. All my new found memories seemed to surround a strange man whose face I couldn’t seem to quite make out, after what you said last night, I’m guessing that was my dad. The last thing I remember before waking up with chunks of my life missing was me sitting in front of Alex with tears pouring from my eyes and his hands wrapped around my head.”  
“B… But if you know all that then why didn’t you tell Alex. You know, give him a load of crap for what he did to you.”   
Emily clasped her hands together tightly as she looked down to the ground.  
“For a long time, I wanted to. But as I started to remember more and more of my past I started to realize something. In all the memories I was able to recover, I was absolutely miserable. If I had stayed on that path… I have no idea what I might have done. facts are that Alex saved me from that. Right or wrong his action are what made me the person I am today.”   
“But what about your memories. doesn’t it upset you to know that there are parts of your life that you'll never be able to get back,” Liz murmured.  
“I guess so, and one day I do hope to regain all of my lost memories. But for now, I’m just happy to live my life the best I can and deal with my past once I'm ready .”  
There was a thoughtful silence in the room as Liz mused on Emily’s words. Emily looked up across to Liz sitting quietly next to her.  
“I guess this goes without saying but please don’t tell Alex about any of this. I'd rather keep this just our little secret,” Emily smiled.  
Liz looked up returning Emily pleasant smile.  
“Yeah, of course,” said Liz.  
Liz stood up and walked across the room to a large dresser. She pulled open the doors of the dresser revealing her backpack sitting inside. Liz reached out grabbing her bag off the floor and slung it over her shoulder. She turned back around to face Emily.  
“Thanks for talking with me. Anyway, I really should get going, I’ve got a bus to catch,” Liz said before dashing out of the room.  
Liz waved behind her as she ran. Emily sat on the bed returning her wave and smiling contently to herself.   
Part 5 – Of The Same Coin  
Alex and Bip stood silently waiting at the empty bus stop.  
“It’s a lot quieter without her around,” Bip said, breaking the tension.   
“Yeah… It is,” Alex replied.  
The pair was suddenly plunged back into their uneasy silence as they continued to stare off into the distance.  
“Hey guys!” came the familiar yell from behind them.  
The pair turned around to see Liz running towards them at full pace. As she reached the pair she knelt down, grabbing her knees, letting out a series of exhausted huffs. Alex and Bip stared down at Liz in confusion.  
“Phew… that was a lot further than I remember,” Liz puffed.  
“Umm… so what are you doing here?” Asked Bip.   
Liz stood back up, a serious expression forming on her face. She looked across to Alex, meeting his gaze.  
“Listen. I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t judge you for what you did without knowing what it was like for you. I know you had your reason for what you did even if I don’t agree with it. I mean for all I know if I was there I might have done the same thing,” Liz said apologetically.  
“No you wouldn’t,” Alex stated confidently. “You’re too much of a good person, at least a better one than me. You could never bring your self to do something so horrible. That’s part of the reason I like having you around. If you had of been there back then, you probably would have talked me out of it. maybe then Emily would have had the chance to work through her grief and become a stronger person because of it.”  
Liz continued to stare at Alex, surprised by his reaction. The bus began to pull up to the stop behind Bip and Alex going unnoticed by the group.  
“So tell you what. the next time I'm about to go off the rails and do something like that ill trust you to stop me before I can,” Alex said, a kind smile stretching across his face   
“Of course,” Liz said, returning Alex smile.  
The bus began to pull out from the stop letting out a loud squeaking. The sound reached the groups ear's they realised that they had been left behind. Alex quickly turned around towards the bus.  
“Huh? Hey don’t leave us behind,” Alex yelled after the speeding bus.  
Alex began to run after the bus at full speed.  
“Hey wait up. Don’t leave me behind,” Liz yelled, following in Alex stride.  
“Agh… I was looking forward to a peaceful bus ride,”Bip sighed as he flapped after his friends.


End file.
